bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Humble Heroes
The Humble Heroes * Season #: 5 * Episode #: 6 * Overall Ep #: 79 Plot Three creatures set out to become heroes, and Blueberry Jam will do anything to help them reach that goal. Episode (The episode begins with the twelve small heroes looking at some of the photos that are referenced to other episodes.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Hey, look at this one." * {Choco Cream} "Where's that from?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Well...remember the whole pie humor and Abdomi-Bowel?" * {Gelatin Soft} "That must've been quite a messy moment." * {Cinnamon Buns} "That was a lot messier than Vanilla." * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Well...you're kind of messy. Actually, you're...never mind." * {Vanilla Cake} "For your information, I really don't like getting dirty unless I feel like it or want to do it. Sometimes, I just won't care." (Cinnamon and Cotton laugh.) * {Vanilla Cake} "...I'm not kidding." * {Caramel Cider} "Well, ah would find it hard to believe that a stubborn boy like you would hate to get down and dirty." * {Vanilla Cake} "Well I...Yes, that does sound weird..." * {Blueberry Jam} "Do you really like to get down and dirty?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yes. What about you, Blue?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Well...if you're telling me I can't back out once you challenge me to a game of tug-o-war...I might as well take that chance." (Everyone starts laughing. This time, BJ joins in. Then, they continue to look at the photos.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oooh, this is my favorite moment. That time when I went out with that praying mantis." * {Rainbow Flavor} "You went on a date with a bug?" * {Sugar Pie} "Well...kind of..." * {Lollipop Pops} "Want to know what my favorite memory is? That one day when the CandyCakes come to Jupiter Town. And another memory I like is when we had new Candies join us." * {Lemon Drop} "Now we're a big, happy family!" * {Choco Cream} "Oh! Oh! Here's my favorite! That time when we first met Swirly Freeze!" * {Vanilla Cake} "That Swirly Freeze kid thinks he's a better party guppy than you. But then, you proved him your ''the best." * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Hey, I'm a party guppy too!" * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "Ha ha! Sure you are." (The doorbell rings.) * {'Snicker Doodle'} "I'll get it." (He heads over to the door to see who it is. There are three large clocks. The first one is pale orange with red eyes, light blue arms, and black rounded shoes connected to his lower body. There's another clock with him looking like him, except he's gray and has pink yes. The third one is with them. He's a pale blue clock and has yellow eyes.) * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Hello there. How can we help you?" * {''Orange Clock} "Yes. Is this the Rainbow House?" * {Lollipop Pops} "You're at the right place. What do you need?" * {Gray Clock} "Well, my brothers and I..." * {Blue Clock} "Want to become heroes..." * {Lollipop Pops} "You do?" * {Orange Clock} "Yes we are. My name is Tick-Rock. These are my brothers, Tick-Steel and Tick-Ice." * {Tick-Steel} "Because you guys are really great with keeping the city happy from evil monsters, we want to be heroes." * {Lollipop Pops} "We do get that a lot." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Wait a second. How do you guys know all that stuff about us?" * {Tick-Ice} "Because, you are superheroes. Everyone knows about you." * {Lollipop Pops} "Well, that's how most people got to know us a lot better. So, what made you boys want to become heroes?" * {Tick-Rock} "From listening to you, of course!" * {Blueberry Jam} "We never knew someone who was interested in us. Or interested in being like us." * {Tick-Ice} "Hey, do you think we can get a tour of the house?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Yeah. Come on it." (The boy invites the clocks into the house, and the bros are surprised at what they're seeing right now.) * {Tick-Rock} "Wow. This place is amazing." * {Tick-Steel} "It's better than amazing. It's awesome!" * {Blueberry Jam} "So, what do you want to look at first?" * {Tick-Ice} "Hmm...Surprise us." * {Blueberry Jam} "Okay." (With that said, Blueberry takes the bros to the one place that he could surprise them with; the playroom.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Right this way, guys." * {Tick-Rock} "Where are you taking us?" * {Blueberry Jam} "You'll see." (They arrived at the place.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Okay, you guys can open your eyes now." (The clocks open their eyes, and are astonished when they see the playroom.) * {Tick-Rock} "WOW! You guys have a playroom!" * {Tick-Ice} "I can't believe it!" * {Blueberry Jam} "If you like that, you won't believe what we have in store for you guys." * {Tick-Steel} "There's more?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Yep. Come on. Jump into the ball pit." (The clock run toward the cannon ball, then they jump in.) * {Tick-Rock, Tick-Ice, Tick-Steel} "Cannonball!" * {Tick-Steel} "This is fun!" * {Tick-Rock} "I can't believe we are playing in the ball pit of the most well known heroes." * {Tick-Ice} "Hey, can you call the others over here?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Okay." (calls out) "Hey everyone, come here!" (The other Candies show up.) * {Lollipop Pops} "What is it?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Tick-Rock, Tick-Ice, and Tick-Steel wanted to see the rest of us." * {Caramel Cider} "Nice to meet y'all!" * {Tick-Steel} "Wow! It's great to meet you all." * {Tick-Rock} "Hey, you think you can tell me all the qualities there is to become a hero?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Well, it's not that easy. You'd have to go through a lot of training, and do a lot ''of duties. But most importantly, you will have to do your very best to make sure your town is running smoothly. You three got all that?" * {'Tick-Rock'} "That depends on how much you have to make us do." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Okay, then let's get started." (The scene cuts to the clocks' first task.) * {'Blueberry Jam'} "The first this you have to do to become a hero is basically one of the easiest things anymore could do." * {'Tick-Steel'} "What is it, 'cause I'm ready." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Well, you've got those." (He points at a dartboard fixed to a wall and small colored missiles.) * {'Tick-Ice'} "Darts? Oh sweet, I love playing darts!" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I'm a real pro at darts. Are you guys man enough to make a bull's eye?" * {'Tick-Rock'} "We're definitely man enough!" (With enough said, the three clocks each grab a small missile matching their theme colors. One by one, the clocks toss their missiles to make a bull's eye shot.) * {'Tick-Steel'} "That was great!" * {'Tick-Rock'} "I can't believe we all made the shot!" * {'Tick-Ice'} "How did we do?" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "You three did great. You've got some mad skills." * {'Tick-Rock'} "So, what's next?" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Oh, you want to keep going? Alright, then." (The next scene shows a very huge sign that reads, in capitalized blue letters, "Be Candy Friendly!".) * {'Blueberry Jam'} "You see that billboard right there?" * {'Tick-Rock, Tick-Ice, Tick-Steel'} "Yes." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Well, I want you guys to try to tell everyone that the CandyCake Guppies are the most heroic superheroes in all of Jupiter." * {'Tick-Rock'} "Sounds simple enough." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "''But..." * {Tick-Steel} "Oh, boy." * {Blueberry Jam} "You have to say it through this microphone, and also hold up these three lollipops made of styrofoam." * {Tick-Ice} "Again, seems easy enough." * {Tick-Rock} "Yes, I have to agree." * {Tick-Steel} "Uh, I...sure, I'll do it too." (The three clocks each get a microphone and proceeds to tell everyone on how heroic the Candies are.) * {Tick-Rock, through microphone} "Everyone, may we please have your attention?" * {Tick-Ice, though microphone} "Yeah, we have an announcement to make." * {Sunflower} "Hey, who are those guys on the billboard?" * {Sweetheart} "I don't know, but they're either good guys or bad guys." * {Tick-Steel, through microphone} (nervously) "Uh, we just want to say this and, um, get it out of our system." * {Sunflower} "What do you have to say?" * {Tick-Rock, through microphone} "Well, we just want to say that..." * {Tick-Steel & Tick-Ice} "The CandyCake Guppies are the most heroic superheroes in all of Jupiter!" * {Mrs Jupiter} "That's it?!" * {Tick-Ice, through microphone} "Y-yes. We happen to have one of them here." (Blueberry comes to the billboard.) * {Blueberry Jam, through microphone} "I hope I didn't mean to interrupt you people. I just wanted these fellow clocks to say that so they could become heroes." * {Everyone} "Oh!" * {Tick-Rock, through microphone} "Yes, so right now, you all can go back to your daily activities. Thank you for your time. And we apologize for wasting your time." (With that said, everyone who heard the three clocks went back to their daily routines.) * {Blueberry Jam} "I'm really proud of what you've done right there." * {Tick-Rock} "Okay, let's move on to the next part of the hero task." (The scene cuts back to the Rainbow House, where the Tick Bros are about to do their third task.) * {Blueberry Jam} "As you guys know, in order to become a superhero, you have to be brave and tough...obviously...and so far, you guys showed me that you're the bravest and toughest I've met. So I thought for this task, you will try to do something really brave, and really show that you are who I think you are." * {Tick-Steel} "What's that?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Here's the deal. I pretended Sugar, Lemon, and Cinnamon are in trouble. They're stuck on the roof, and they're in desperate need for someone to help them." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Someone--" * {Lemon Drop} "Help--" * {Sugar Pie} "Us!" * {Blueberry Jam} "So I need you guys to find a way to get the girls down from the roof before they en up falling down. Think you can do that?" * {Tick-Rock & Tick-Ice} "Yes, sir!" (They both run toward the house. Tick-Steel followed, a bit unsure. His two brother climbed up the house. Tick-Steel looked up, and ends up coming through some challenges. He was shivering a bit.) * {Tick-Steel} "I got to be brave. I can't let my brothers know I'm scared." (Tick-Rock and Tick-Ice got Lemon and Cinnamon down.) * {Lemon & Cinnamon} "Any day now." * {Tick-Rock} "You okay, Steel?" * {Tick-Steel} "Yeah, I'm fine. I just..need some time to think." (Tick-Steel walks off to see if he can come up with a plan to rescue Sugar from the roof.) * {Tick-Steel} "Okay, Tick-Steel. You gotta calm down." (takes a deep breath) "Okay. Is there a safer way to get someone down from a roof?" (He heard Tick-Ice clearing his throat. His brother pointed to a ladder fixed to the house wall.) * {Tick-Steel} "Oh, the answer was in front of me the whole time. A ladder! Wow! Silly me." (Tick-Steel goes up the ladder and carefully goes over to where Sugar is.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, thank goodness. I was getting scared." * {Tick-Steel} "Don't worry. I'll get you down here as soon as possible." (Tick-Steel looks down. He carefully goes down the ladder.) * {Tick-Rock} "Good job, bro!" * {Blueberry Jam} "That was absolutely amazing! You know what that means, right?" * {Tick-Ice} "No, what?" * {Blueberry Jam} "You three have completed your training and you're ready to become heroes." * {Tick-Rock} "We are?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Yes." * {Tick-Rock} "Woo, baby! Tick Bros, we're heroes!" * {Blueberry Jam} "We'll have the coronation tomorrow." * {Tick-Ice} "Yes! We'll be awaiting every minute of it." (The scene cuts to the next day. The castle guards are playing a royal song in honor of the Tick Bros' coronation. They happily step on the mantel. Just then, the other Candies show up to congratulate them.) * {Cotton Puffy} "This must be the most happiest moment of your lives!" * {Tick-Rock} "Oh, it is." * {Lollipop Pops} "Oh, great. Now I think you guys better get up there." (The Tick Bros make their way to the stage.) * {Chandelee} "Tick Bros. For heroically trying your best to pass all the challenges and for saving a friend..." * {Chondoller} "We hereby announce that you are heroes." (The audience applauds.) * {Tick-Rock} "Thanks so much. I would like to say right now..." * {Tick-Ice} "This may be a hard job, but we will keep trying and gain the mighty power we need to fight those monsters." (There is more applause.) * {Tick-Steel} "As of now, we would like all you wonderful people to enjoy the rest of your day!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Well, this is it. Where do you guys think you will start your new life?" * {Tick-Rock} "Somewhere that my brothers and I can call our new home." (The scene cuts to the clocks ringing a happy tune on their bells as they trot happily to Mirror Valley.) End of episode.